Tier Harribel
Summary Tier Harribel (ティア・ハリベル) is an Arrancar and the former Tres (3rd) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army until the latter's defeat. Some time after Aizen's defeat, she becomes the de facto ruler of Hueco Mundo. Overall, she's pretty much only a somewhat mid-high tier in the HST due to the fact that she boasts more power than Ulquiorra due to her rank within the Espada but she also has a good quality of feats. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C Name: Tier Harribel, sometimes translated as Tier Halibel or Tia Harribel Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 3rd Espada Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Super durability, Super Sensing, Psuedo-flight, Energy projection(With techniques like Cero and Bala), Water manipulation, trans-dimensional travel(with Garganta), Dimension Dumping(With Caja Negacion), Energy Detection(With Pesquisa) '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be at least as strong as base Grimmjow) | Large Town level '''via powerscaling (Her Cero should be comparable to R1 Ulquiorra), '''Town level '''to City level''' Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can cover a portion of Karakura Town in water with her water techniques. With prolonged use of her water techniques she would have easily covered the entirety of Karakura Town with water) Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Class KT via powerscaling | Class KT+ via powerscaling Durability: Small Town level+ via powerscaling | Large Town level via powerscaling (Survived two slashes from Aizen) Stamina: High Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Tiburón Intelligence: Combat genius in tactics. One of the most calm and sane Espada like Ulquiorra and Starrk. Analytical and calculated by nature. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: Harribel can charge it up and swing it at the opponent in a very wide form ranging form with her sword. Bala: Weaker than Cero but 20x faster. Can do it by concentrating spirit pressure into her fist and releasing it out of her fist. Gran Rey Cero: An even more stronger powerful version of Cero that's exclusive to the Espada. Wind Cutter: Harribel uses the wind to cut down her opponents from a distance with incredible speed. Even Hitsugaya couldn't react to it. So it must be Mach 20+. Proyectil Azul: She gathers spiritual energy into her sword and launches it out as an attack like an cannon at her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile. Resurreccion (Resurrection): Harribel transforms into shark-like form and gains an overall increase in her stats. The release command for it is "attack". [http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii202/SSJ8Goku/c0b830e5.gif Hirvendo]' '(Boiling):''' Harribel points her blade and evaporates instantly any form of water, that includes ice. '''Cascada (Waterfall): A torrent of water under her control is sent at the opponent. This attack is large enough to cover several town blocks and she can do it pretty casually. La Gota (The Drop): An attack where she condenses a large amount of water before firing it off. This attack is powerful enough to destroy buildings and she can also fire it in rapid succession. Master Swordsman: Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. She can defend herself from a Shinigami captain and two lieutenant-level Visored simultaneously Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches, for if she were to do so, her immense Reiryoku would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu. Her keen intellect and intuition is proven in her initial fight with Hitsugaya, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his lieutenant. She sensed a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Reiatsu when the arrival of Momo Hinamori concerned him. Others Notable Victories: Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) - Kisame Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Jinbe (One Piece) - Jinbe Profile Category:Characters Category:Bleach